


Oasis y Espejismo.

by Divy_Shakti



Category: Legion (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Gifted (TV 2017), Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Dead People, F/F, M/M, Multi, Tragic Romance, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti
Summary: Un mundo donde Eleven y Laura son hermanas mellizas, las cuales son secuestradas por una malvada organización. Sus padres Peter y Logan tratarán de traerlas de nuevo para ser una familia.WolveSilver(X-23) (11) relación de hermanas.NighAngel.JeanGreyXScottJeanXScottXLogan mensión.Y algunos mas
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III, Logan & Pietro Maximoff, Logan/Pietro Maximoff/ Laura Kinney/ Jane Hopper, Sydney "Syd" Barrett/David Haller
Kudos: 2





	1. I. Espejismo

**Author's Note:**

> Reparto (Curiosidades):  
> Jean Howlett- Maximoff: Toda esta historia ocurrió por culpa de esta imagen, la vi y me dije "se parece a Evan Peters cuando hacía Murder House en AHS", me pareció buena idea hacerla de melliza. Se que el personaje en la ficción se llama Jane, pero me dí el lujo de cambiarle el nombre para justificar el origen del mismo. Ademas yo creo que tiene mucho de Peter y Logan. Como sea, en el segundo ciclo de esta trama meteré un poco el mundo de Hawkins y cosas desconocidas, dando una nueva esperanza a los mutantes de redimirse ante los humanos. Esto será di-ver-ti-do.
> 
> Los Strucker: de la serie The Gifted muy buena igual, neta marvel se esta luciendo con sus series personalmente no me gusto Agentes de Shield ni mucho menos Agente Cartes estas tienen mas sabor no temen cambiar los personajes y jugar con las tramas esta serie según he leído ocurre entre la tercer película de X-men con lo del niño que inhibe los poderes mutantes y Días del futuro pasado. De aquí sacaré algunas ideas sobre que pasa con los mutantes que encuentra el gobierno (tantos grandes como chicos). 
> 
> David: De la serie de Legion de Fox, esta serie junto a Logan han dado inicio una nueva posibilidad en el mundo del espectaculo de super heroes, antes solo era un genero con tramas sosas y finales evidentes. Con Legion no se que escritor se atrevió a hacerla psicológica, como esto se orienta un poco después de la primer película de X-men Origenes los mutantes no son del todo conocidos y por ello ponen a David en un psiquiatrico justificando "las voces que escucha" con esquizofrenia y de ahí tome el personaje. Para aquellos que no le conzcan es el hijo de Charles Xavier. Por lo que no crean que me lo saque de la manga. Creo que con esto ya puede dar apertura al fic.

-Que lindas se ven, Logan, tienen tus colores La pequeña Jeane y la pequeña Laura.  
El aludido se acerca lentamente, Peter esta sentado en un sillon mesiendo los dos vultos -ojos castaños y piel avellanada- cuidandolos con fuerza. Logan camina a paso lento se acerca al peliplateado mirandole con benevolencia. 

-Peter, por favor no te hagas esto...

-shhhh- dice bajito Peter- les vas a despertar. 

\- Peter- entre sus piernas hunde su nariz, presiona su expresión- perdoname mi vida, pero tienes que entender- con brusquedad le desprende los dos bultos a Peter.

-No, Logan, les lastimas, estirá los brazos sin desprenderse de su lugar. 

\- Entiende que esto no es real. De entre los bultos salen dos osos de peluche que casí revotan en el sueño de no ser por el velocista ya de pie y repuesto.

-Ya las despertaste, bien decía mi padre que no se te daría el lado paterno. 

-Peter.

-No- Los peluches al fin caen al suelo- No están muertas Logan, No-lo-están.  
Logan le toma de las manos con fuerza- Eso no lo sabemos-Mira esos hermosos ojos chocolate de su mocoso y se le comienzan a humedeces- Quedandote aquí no encontraremos ni a Jeane ni a Laura.  
L

as piernas de Peter fallan y con ello las de Logan consolandose mutuamente en aquel cuarto de cuna.

.

Cuando a Peter le había dicho Hank que tendía mellizas sería la figura materna mas feliz del mundo y Logan igual, alguien que le amara ademas de su mocoso. Muchos mutantes estaban ilusionados después de la extinción de los mismos no se esperaba ver niños de nuevo, aquellas dos mellizas eran un milagro después de 15 años sin un mutante bebe. Al dar a luz, como la mansión no estaba acondicionada para aquello se decidió ir a un doctor privado. Una vez que él parto terminó los doctores le habían dicho que las niñas no sobrevivierón. Esto deprimió mucho a Peter por años casi lo llevaban a la locura y tenía algunos episodios de delirio como el ya presenciado. Hasta que una vez mientras dormía con sus audifonos puestos escuchó las voces de unas niñas.

-Logan- Sarandeo Peter al mayor dormido- Logan escucha.

// Señoría Gabriela ¿Cómo es mamá? (la primer voz infantíl)//

//cabellos de plata (dijo la voz adulta)//

//¿Y papá? (la segunda voz)//

//Garras de tigre//

/(La voz de las dos niñas) ¿Y dónde están?//

// En la X esta el tesoro//

Después no se escucho nada -Te lo dije Logan estan vivas y quieren hablar con nosotros.  
Con ello la cordura de Peter regreso por completo, y eso a Logan le gustaba.


	2. II. Realidad.

\- Jeane ¿Crees que haya funcionado?

-claro que si, no me subestimes- limpiandose la sangre que generalmente le brotaba de la nariz después de usar su mutación.

En aquel cuarto blanco se encontraban dos niñas con batas medicas y una enfermera de rasgos latinos ambas niñas en unisono agregarón- muchas gracias señorita Gabriela. 

-No hay de que mis niñas- había ocultado un pequeño radio en su mandil de enfermera- recuerden que en unos minutos es la hora de la comida.

-Muchas gracias.  
.

Ambas niñas habían llegado al comedor, blanco como todo aquello, con algunas bancas plásticas. No eran las únicas con dones se sentaron a lado de Lauren y Andy Strucker. La chica de unos 13 años aún recordaba la calidez de su madre y los brazos fuertes papá, cosa que le contaba constantemente a Andy su hermano menor de 10 años. La niña de rubios cabellos se dirigió a la telequinetica:

-¿Cómo les fue?

-Perfecto, un par de mensajes mas y listo.

.  
La extinción de los mutantes era inevitable, Trask industries había comprado todo el maíz del mundo y lo había hecho transgénico, con ello la taza de mutantes desapareció. Los pocos mutantes como Jeane cada que usaba sus poderes sangraba o Molly quien le daba un ataque de sueño.

Pero aquello no era lo peor la comida no solo afectaba los mas jóvenes también a los mas viejos, ese fue el pretexto perfecto para regresar a las leyes anti-mutantes muchos de ellos como el agua entre sus dedos brotaba su mutación personas como Hank, Raven y Kurt no pudierón salvarse eran muy llamativos, personas como Ororo comenzaron a teñirse el cabello. Charles con todo el dolor del mundo tuvo que cerrar la escuela y todos los mutantes tuvieron que dispersarse.

Logan y Peter que después de los ataques de este ultimo fue a vivir a Cánada un lugar donde pudiera ser el mismo sin miedo a represiones, le habían quitado lo poco de su vida, no podían quitarle su libertad.

Desde el día de la interferencia Peter no se había quitado los audífonos para nada. Aunque Logan sonará pesimista le dejaba tenerlos, el había tenido esperanza también. No tubo que esperar mucho un par de días después...

//papel y hoja diez segundos//

Peter no cabía en si, pero no quedaba mucho tiempo había encontrado lo dicho por su hija   
//18.97,-99.08,395 sur//

\- Jeane, Laura las amó y Papá también las ama espero poder abrazarlas muy pronto.

llegó una larga interferencia //también nosotras y los otros 26//  
con ello acabó la conversación.  
.  
Logan había llegado cansado del trabajo, eso de ser leñador era un agotador, pero agradecía tener un novio con la misma necesidad de contacto físico que él, bueno al menos el 85% de las veces el otro 15% le daban sus ataques. Esperaba aquellas dos respuestas no ver a su esposo desmantelando la casa 

-¿Qué carajos estas haciendo mocoso?- tirando de golpe su saco de trabajo.

\- Las niñas me acaban de decir donde están, tenemos que ir por ellas- entre destello y otro Peter le lanzó la hoja en el pecho.   
Logan vio el papel, levanto una ceja -¿Sabes leerlo?

-Claro, tía Raven me enseño es por México.

\- ¿Y tienes un plan?

-Ir por ellas y los otros 26 niños.

-¿Espera qué?- había captado todo. Aprovechó un momento de tranquilidad del mutante ya estaba jadeando demasiado usar su mutación por mucho tiempo le estaba haciendo daño, te tomo de los hombros- No, no pues hacer esto, es demasiado peligros.   
Peter de la misma manera reaccionó de manera defensiva con su mirada penetrante a Logan- No viejo no me puedes pedir que me quede con los brazos cruzados, que no haga nada.  
Logan sonrió y ladeo su ligera sonrisa- Claro que iremos, nunca dije lo contrario, tenemos que juntar a los X-men. 

Peter sonrió mientras de un salto llego al cuello de Logan - Eres el mejor.


	3. Fallen Angel

Warren Kenneth Worthington III hijo de Warren Kenneth Worthington II no es ni la sombra de lo que era hace 7 años cuando cierto demonio celeste se había ido al cielo. Ahora el chico rebelde se encontraba en Seattle un lugar que iba bien con su personalidad siempre nublado, con su saco, camisa hasta el cuello y corbatas serias. Su rostro de pocos amigos pero verdaderos ahora era sonriente y falso como los accionistas amigos de su papá. 

Esa noche al igual que todos los viernes cuando sabía que al día siguiente no tenia que ir a ver a la bola de hipócritas de la supuesta empresa que dirigía como un ritual botaba el traje al cesto de la ropa sucia con odio casi al punto de desgarrarla, desde el saco hasta la ropa interior, quedando desnudo camino lentamente al cuarto de baño viéndose en el espejo, a la vez que abría la llave del grifo quitándose el gel y el spray del cabello y volver a sus risos indomables. Se puso una polera negra y unos vaqueros rasgados algo mas él. En el cajón debajo del lavabo había una pipa y algo de marihuana, un par de caladas una botella de wiskey y algo de cantos gregorianos. En aquel pequeño escenario blandía sus alas blancas, atrofiadas por no poder volar mas, de la nada al haber perdido la cuenta de lo inhalado cayo tendido al suelo si miraba a su derecha podía ver los ventanales mostrandole la ciudad y a su izquierda su ángel con ojos llorosos miraba:

"No deberías hacerte daño"  
una voz desde su inconsciente le susurraba bonito.

\- No debería pero es lo mas sensato que he hecho en toda la semana y es lo único que logra acercarme.

"no es necesario, siempre estoy ahí"

-lo se- y su voz comenzó a cortarse- lo sé y no lo sé.

Giró recogiendo sus piernas sus grandes alas majestuosas cubrían su cuerpo recordando a su ángel, a Kurt.

Y se sintió un estúpido por haber sido tan pedante y no aceptar sus abrazos por vergüenza, por no regresarle sus sonrisas, por no haber podido robarle besos cuando tenía ganas, por no haberle dicho te amo las veces suficientes. Ahora los tenía atorados en la garganta. Se abrazó a si mismo pensando que era Kurt.

-¿Porqué tuviste que ser tu el que mataran? eras demasiado bueno para este mundo.  
"Ya pasó, y no estabas ahí, ¿cómo ibas a saber que en una de las misiones separadas me iban a matar?"

-Lo se, pero me sigues haciendo falta, tanta falta- rió con dolor- incluso en mis recuerdos sigues siendo hermoso, te amo.

"Y yo a tí Warren"  
.  
No se había percatado que nuevamente era lunes, otra vez con su estúpida rutina, viendo estúpida gente hipócrita y sobre todo otro estúpido día sin Kurt, saliendo de una de muchas juntas estúpidas su secretaría llamó:

-Señor Worthington unas personas con prendas desalineadas vienen a verlo, dicen que es importante, le esperan en el lobby.

-muchas gracias Danielle en un momento les atiendo- tomando el ascensor se cuestionó -¿Dos personas desalineadas?   
Se asomó un hombre de 30 con una chamarra negra, vaqueros y tenis de Skate junto un hombre también de vaqueros cazadora marrón.

\- ¿Peter?

-¿Warren? enserio eres tu.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Eres el primero en la lista, voy a juntar a la banda.

\- ¿Reunión anual o algo así? 

Peter saco un suspiro. Después de contarle la situación a Warren comprendía la gravedad del asunto, pensó en declinar ahora era el encargado de una empresa internacional. No obstante no tardó mucho en pensar en Kurt y en el pensar en el otro antes que en uno mismo.

-Denme unos 30 minutos, no esperen menos- uso su teléfono- Danielle tomare unas vacaciones indefinidamente, al fin de cuentas soy un Junior rebelde, dile a mi padre que ni intente llamarme no contestaré, adiós.

Una vez con toda la calma del mundo colgó el celular y una vez cumplido su misión con toda la fuerza del mundo lo lanzó a la pared. 

-ahora si, nos vamos ¿Quién sigue?

Logan habló- Westchester.

.  
-¿Porqué tardan tanto papá y mamá?- era una Laura impaciente.

-Están reuniendo amigos.


	4. IV. Padres e hijos.

Charles Xavier estaba tranquilamente tomando una taza de té, cuando de pronto sintió que algo estaba mal:  
-¿Moira?  
-¿Si Charles?   
-Ellos están de vuelta.   
Lo mas rápido que pudo tomo la silla de ruedas y la acomodó en el elevador y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, con algunas canas y líneas de expresión seguía viéndose divina con su hermosos vestidos largos y camisas al cuello. Ya estaba frente a la puerta, escucho el timbre e inmediatamente abrió la puerta:  
-Comisionado buenas tardes.  
-Buenas tardes Señora Xavier deseamos hacer revisión usted sabe por aquello de los mutantes.  
-Ya le he dicho que desde la ley anti-mutantes todos los niños regresaron a sus hogares y si bien saben el honorable señor Xavier ha muerto hace 5 años de un derrame cerebral-  
Todo parecía haberse dicho de forma mecánica, y la verdad siempre decía lo mismo. Como una vecina impertinente la cual se esperaba que en cualquier momento molestará.   
-Es una casa grande podría mentirnos.   
-No les he mentido las últimas...- fingía contar con los dedos mirando hacia el cielo- ¿mil veces?  
-Podría ser la primera.   
Adelante.  
A Moira le molestaba no obstante cualquier seña de resistencia podía ponerles en la mira por lo que resignada les dio el paso. Para luego sonreír al no encontrar a nadie.   
-Muchas gracias por su visita, vuelva pronto.   
Y con ello olvidando la cordialidad les cerro la puerta en sus narices.   
"me molesta que estén viniendo a cada rato"  
Decía en su mente, sabía que Charles le estaba escuchando.  
"me molestan estas estúpidas leyes, ¿qué después de todo lo que hicimos no sirvió de nada?"   
Charles había llegado acompañado del elevador topándose de frente con Moira ya esto lo expreso en alto- Y sobre todo me molesta esta estúpida farsa de ser la señora Xavier.   
-Eres la mujer en la que mas confió- sonrió Charles.  
-Confiamos- agregó Erik.   
-Bueno tenemos que preparar todo para los invitados de esta noche.   
.  
Charles, Erik y Moira habían preparado un delicioso estofado acompañado de puré de patatas y vino blanco.   
Los invitados traían llave por lo que no tardarían en acomodarse en sus asientos.  
-Disculpen la tardanza, Sid no sabía que vestido ponerse.  
-No te preocupes David, lo importantes es que estas aquí.   
.  
Una vez que la escuela de jóvenes talentos clausurara aquejó mucho al Profesor y no importaba lo mucho que Moira y Erik le alegrarán la situación empeoraba, con la muerte de su familia en una misión de los X-men: Hank su mejor amigo, Raven su hermana y el pequeño (no tan pequeño) Kurt. Tenía a Peter que era como su hijo, le llamaba en navidad y cumpleaños le enviaba postales. Los años y aquello que no se podía explicar su mutación deterioraba. A la llegada de David su primogénito todo había cambiado y a la llegada de Syd una nueva familia había surgido.   
Se sorprendió mucho verle tocar la puesta y decir "buenas tardes ¿esta el profesor Xavier?, lo busca su hijo" una vez analizando su mente, descubriendo un padre con falta de hijo y un hijo con falta de padre, un reto impresionante al estar en sus mentes. Sobre todo los ataques mentales, todo lo que había envejecido en años "David lo rejuvenecía en segundos".  
Una vez la velada terminada no contaban con que él timbre volviera a sonar de manera desesperada. Charles sonrió.  
-¿Peter eres tu? ¿oh Logan? ¿Warren?- Era Moira nuevamente quien habría la puerta.  
-Necesitamos ayuda.  
.  
Erik y Charles estaban muy felices de ver a la pareja, mas Charles que Erik (muy en el fondo seguía con la rivalidad con el Lobezno) y al contarles las situaciones Charles externo- Muy pronto cumpliré 90 y tu padre aunque diga lo que diga no creo que podamos ayudarte.  
-Charles por favor no hables de mis opiniones como si realmente supieras mi situación, pero de cierta manera no es lo mismo, dijo al tratar de mover los utensilios de la mesa.  
-Puedes llevarte a David ¿Deseas?  
David rió- Claro nunca esta de mas tener un esquizofrénico en el grupo.  
-¿Eres esquizofrénico?- asustado Warren  
-Es broma- rió el joven psíquico- Solo que la razón por la que no se me ha podido atrapar es porque confundieron mi mutación con la esquizofrenia.  
-¡Ya veo!  
Peter interrumpió-¿Vienes?  
-He sido invisible toda la vida, le entro.  
Y con ello agregaron al nuevo integrante.   
.  
El cuarto de 11 y X-23 se conforma de cuatro literas donde entran ocho niños no obstante 11 y X-23 se duermen juntas pegando sus frentes, manos y piernas como si fueran una sola. Laura le tiene un poco de envidia a su hermana Jean ella puede ver a mamá y papá cada vez que se le antoje; desearía poder tener su mutación no importa lo peligroso que sea. Jean piensa en Mamá, su hermosa voz y es ella la que tiene celos de su hermana porque tiene los ojos de mamá, la nariz de mamá el rostro de mamá de la misma manera que tiene la mutación de Papá, se siente tan excluida en los rasgos. Pero no importa porque ambas son como dos piezas del rompecabezas incompleto.

De pronto el portón se abre, los militares sedan a todos con tranquilidad, al llegar a Jean es Laura que defiende a su hermana de un zarpazo. Los militares trantan de separarlas, pero sus puños siguen juntos ambas atacan sin piedad hasta que le ponen la vacuna para limitar la mutación a Laura, esta se convulsiona. Jean es cargada por uno de los militares y comienza a gritar el nombre de Laura, Laura no reacciona y va a ese mundo al que se le ha sido arrebatado, un mundo con una familia feliz. A Jean la encierran en un cuarto, ella mas que nadie sabe que es la localizadora de políticos y no convienen matarla.

-Localizarlo a él y si no, olvidate de ver a tu hermana ¿entendiste?- Ella lo miro de reojo ellos sabían que por mucho que quisieran ella nunca les daría la localización de un mutante por mucho que la torturaran. Aquello era un golpe bajo Reed Strucker padre de Lauren y Andy. Ignoraba para que le querían, pero no se los daría tan facil. Buscando en aquel escenario negro que se postraba ante ella y le encontró a él tomando con sentido la razón de su búsqueda- El era parte de una resistencía, si localizaban a Reed localizaban a ochenta tres mutantes, eso no era justo.

No era justo que les condicionarán sus mutaciones, no era justo que le separan de su hermana, no era justo que ellos por ser grandes y mayoría podían hacer de sus vidas lo que les viniera en gana.

Al otro lado Laura entraba en furia, en aquella camilla trataba de salirse a como de lugar aunque su mutación curativa estaba fallando aun poseía la de las garras. Cortó un par de militares hasta que sintió el balazo en su vientre- Malditos.

Sabía que a su hermana no le tocarían ni cabello mientras les diera lo que quería y lo que no quisiera también. En cambio ella tenía que soportarlo todo, no estaba bien que a sus once años estuviera acostumbrada a la sensación de las balas en su piel, el sentir descargas electricas, el haber sido ahogada y perder algunos dedos en el proceso. Agradecía que su piel borrara las cicatrices de esa manera Jean no tendría que preocuparse por ella, pero la impresión seguía ahí. No podía tolerar mas eso, lloraba de frustración en lo que pasaba el efecto del suero.   
.  
Jean les dio la ubicación no sin antes advertirles a los mutantes que su escondite había sido descubierto.


	5. V. Cuatro es multitud.

-No, no quiero tocar.

Logan trata de tocar la puerta pero es detenido por Peter- Logan gruñó -Espera un poco.

(Desde la camioneta)

David esta junto a Warren -¿Y porqué no les acompañamos?

-Es complicado, ven- Sale de la camioneta sus piernas se están entumiendo y sabe que aquello va para largo -Tengo ganas de una cerveza ¿vienes?

Se quedo un rato viendo a la pareja y todavía no salían de su estupor -bueno, si me cuentas que lo que ocurre con esos dos.

Warren se lo piensa un rato, pero sabe que con la interacción de los tres notara cierta tensión o peor fricción.

\- Los que Peter ira a ver son su ex-competencia- ya estaban haciendo camino hacia quien sabe donde.

-¿Respecto a qué?- David cruzaba los brazos mientras una de sus manos se posaba en su mandíbula.   
Warren ahora que lo pensaba, no creía porque de todas las personas tuvieron que meter a estos dos.

\- Respecto a Logan.

(de vuelta a la casa de los Summers)

-Dejame tocar moc...- y lo hizó así sin mas. Apenas dio un golpe la puerta se abrió en un instante mostrando a dos mutantes una mujer bella de cabellos rojos hasta la cintura y un hombre de lentes oscuros y cabello castaño

-¡Logan!- gritarón al unisono mientras lo abrazaban.

-¡Hey estoy aquí!- Peter totalmente ignorado.

-¿Deseas un poco de café?- fue Jeane la que habló.

-¿O quiza prefieras una cervaza?- agregó Scott

-¿Qué deseas?- nuevamente igual, a Logan comenzaba a espantarle, una cosa es tener a un Peter y otra muy diferente tener tres- la cerveza esta bien- Scott se fue a la cocina por lo pedido.

\- ¿Y a mí no me van a preguntar?- ofendido el plateado.

-Peter no seas envidioso, hace mucho que no vemos a Logan- agrego Jean.

-Si no les dejó ver a Logan es por algo- Logan rodó los ojos, ya iba a empezar.

Jean se acercó al Logan y lo abrazo del cuello "Esto es el colmo", Logan con toda naturalidad se desprendió de los mismos.

-Jean por favor, ya pasamos por esto hace décadas, ademas estas casada con Scott.

"Peter sabes muy bien que lo mio con Scott es amor pero no mutuo" transmitió Jean con una sonrisa felina en lo que tomaba la taza de café de su esposo.

"no estoy aquí por mi mismo, sino por petición de Logan"- sonrió mientras tomaba el vaso de agua medio lleno, lo olisqueo tenía un aroma amargo para ser transparente por lo que decidió dejarle a lado con una mueca molesta

"Logan piensa en nosotros, amor Logan piensa en nosotros"  
Peter tuvo el descaro de ver el sonrojo de Scott. 

"bola de enfermos"

-¿Podríamos saber que los trae por aquí?- era Scott mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Logan quitando a Peter de su lugar. Logan se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Será mas fácil contarselos así.

(Flash Back)

A la llegada de Logan muchos ojos se posaron en su cuerpo pero aquellos que tuvieran el privilegio fueron los X-men. Kurt y Warren tenían sus propios problemas. Ororo trataba de llamar la atención de cierto peliplateado sin éxito. Eso dejaba a Jean, Scott y Peter dentro del rango de visión.

Peter se sintió mal al respecto, ya que Jean era la que junto el profesor le daba las terapias a Logan y Scott le daba clases de murallas psíquicas. Peter solo tenía la ventaja de llegar primero pero ante el horario de Logan no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

En cuanto Logan podría no saber mucho de su vida pero sabía de intenciones. Sabía que Jean se desabotonaba el escote en la hora de las terapias y ciertas veces le daba imágenes mentales muy explicitas, de cierta manera le parecía vulgar. Scott era un ratón de los X-men sabía mucho y trataba de impresionar con su liderazgo, era algo raro. En cambió Peter era un caos, era impredecible, sobretodo lo sacaba de su zona de conforto. Jean y Scott regañaban a Peter por sus travesuras; pero muy al fondo Logan las disfrutaba, Peter no le tenía miedo, por ende no le tenía respeto.

Por ello frente a la pelirroja y el castaño el peliplateado les había llevado la delantera hace mucho. Antes de la pequeña Jean y Laura; Peter solía ir al trabajo de Logan para dejarle el desayuno que había olvidado, Peter bailando y cantando a todo volumen, Peter arruyandole para que las pesadillas se fueran. 

Peter lo llenaba tanto y el se sentía tan impotente, se le hizo fácil decierle a Peter que sus niñas estaban muertas y que no regresarían, se le hizo fácil regresar a la rutina porque muy al fondo no eran tan ricos, se le hizo fácil dejar a Peter solo. Después de haberlo recluido del mundo por una seguridad mejor. El había sido un prófugo toda su vida, ser un nómada arrastrando a Peter a aquello. Nuevos nombres, nuevos lugares donde vivir, nuevas historias inventadas. Peter no solo era su mundo, era todo un mundo a veces sentía que Peter era mucha persona para él. A pesar de ser parlanchín sabía escucharlo en sus momentos de pena. ¿Cómo no pudo ver que todo aquello era culpa de Trask?, ¿Cómo no pudo relacionar las desapariciones de niños, las leyes anti-mutantes y la muerte de sus niñas?, Peter había estado ahí cuando mas lo necesitaba, era turno de salvar el tiempo perdido.

(Fin del flash back)

Jean y Scott quedaron boquiabiertos, no pensaron que fuera tan duro aquello. Y por instinto abrazaron a Peter

"Bola de hipócritas"

"Ya Pelo de anciano, no se que harías sin tus niñas igual que Scott y yo sin nuestro Nathan, comprendemos"

Peter los miró extrañados- ¿Nathan?. 

-oh si no les hemos presentado a Nathan, no tarda en llegar.

Tuvierón una pequeña charlas sobre su hijo, sus primeros pasos y sus primeras palabras, y el amor que ambos padres le profesaban. Habían contado sobre su parto en casa, con la mutación de Jean era evidente que con su telequinesis podría hacer flotar algo. El tiempo paso escuchandose el bus amarillo pasar.

-Esperen es él.

El niño abrió la puerta- ¿mamá, papá?

-Hey Natty pasa, tenemos visitas- fue Scott quien miró.

-¿Enserio?- Sabía que sus padres eran mutante por lo que en efecto era muy extraño.  
El nene de siete años era algo adorable, se dijo a si mismo Peter. Mientras tanto el niño pensaba en quitarse la gorra o no. 

-Son Peter y Logan- presentó Scott.

Jean lo abrazo para que se sentará en sus piernas- Amor no te preocupes ellos son como nosotros. Quitandose la gorra Peter aguanto la risa, el niño se habían pintado el cabello de color rojizo pero las raíces seguían viéndose plateadas.

-Mamá no ha podido pintarme el cabello.

\- Se ve adorable- Penso Peter- puedo abrazarte.

El niño sonrió y se fue la los brazos del desconocido.

-Logan no nos dijiste ¿Cómo se llaman tus hijas?

Logan dijó así no mas- Laura y Jean- ahora Jean y Scott eran los que reían.

El peliplateado pensó en que si hubieran sido niños se llamarían James y Scott, por lo que Jean sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar ese pensamiento de Peter, no le importo aquel hermoso niño no tenía derecho a sufrir, sus padres estaban locos, eso no significaba que no les amara. 

Peter con el niño en brazos- creo que por ello no podrán ayudarnos.

La pareja al unisono externo- ¿Estas loco?, claro que iremos solo dejamos a Natty con su tío Alex y todo listo. 

En menos de tres horas ya estaban Peter, Logan, Warren, Jean y Scott juntos en la camioneta.

-Solo falta una.   
.  
Era de noche y la única que se encontraba despierta en su celda era Molly -¿Y Laura?- fue lo primero que dijo Jean al encontrar su espacio vació. 

-Desde que te fuiste, no se ha sabido nada de ella, disculpame.

-No te preocupes, muchas gracias. 

Una vez recostada de lado, miro nuevamente aquel espacio de su hermana. Se maldecía por no tener una radio cerca para saber que le estaba haciendo, solo era cuestión de esperar.

.  
Su hermana estaba en una camilla, viendo como lentamente las heridas se curaban cuando de pronto el doctor Alexander se acerca:

-Buenas y malas noticias, las buenas es que tu hermana acertó en la ubicación- Sacó una jeringa por los años viendo ese color azul sabía que era el que deshinibia los efectos del suero. Viendo como de apoco la bala era expulsada cual astilla comenzó a recuperar color.

-Lo malo es que les volvió a advertir- que lastima sacando un bisturí- necesitamos órganos para nuestras pruebas y tu nos las vas a proporcionar verdad- cortó el estomago sin piedad, produciendo un grito- ¿verdad?

Por el bien de su hermana podría soportar lo que sea, y por los mutantes también.


	6. VI. Blanco y Negro.

Entre sus pensamientos le llegaron recuerdos de su juventud. Desde que llegó a América su vida ha sido muy diferente, el paraíso como lo pintaban como un oasis con agua, comida en abundancia y sobre todo un verde prado. Su pequeño paraíso al llegar a América se redujo a una persona "Peter".  
No eran las marcas, ni los grupos musicales, no era las botanas de diferentes formas y sabores. Antes peleaba por una manzana y ahora podía tener cualquier sabor al alcance de su mano. Peter le dio un hogar con sus sonrisas. Sobre todo cuando se tenia que poner serio te escuchaba, terminaba diciendo un comentario fuera de lugar que muy al fondo tenía sentido. Había olvidado lo que era vivir de la tierra y ser una con la naturaleza.  
Siempre en las misiones estaba él con su rostro preocupado y sus ojos de niño asustado de la nada cambiaba a un caballero la tomaba en sus brazos y se la llevaba a un lugar mas seguro. Podía decir que era la única que podía tolerar los viajes de Quicksilver sin tener mareos o jaquecas. Lo amaba con intensidad y era feliz con tan solo estar con él, pero no se dio cuenta de los signos.   
Del interés tan repentino por Logan, ella como mujer siempre supo que Peter tenia un ojo perceptible para juntarse con personas rotas, y lo hacía bien. Peter tenía amor de sobra, pero a veces se cuestionaba si el recibía a cambio el amor que merecía.   
.  
En la camioneta Logan manejaba seguido de Peter de copiloto platicando, en la parte del medio se encontraban Scott leyendo un libro plácidamente; Jean y David al parecer teniendo un combate psicológico y en la parte trasera acostado se encontraba Warren mirando de tanto en tanto a los telépatas pelear. No obstante la pelea duró poco ya que a David le comenzó a salir sangre de la nariz era extraño a exepción de Logan a todos sufrían al usar sus mutaciones. Lo que nadie sabía era que Logan también sufría, a diferencia de ellos era menos frecuente que lo usará.  
Una vez llegando a aquella casa fuera de la ciudad hecha de ladrillos y mal pintada, muy grande por cierto. Peter sin pensarlo dos veces aceleró aunque de ello resultará una hiperventilación, Le abrieron un par de niños con ropas de segunda mano.  
-¿Usted quien es?- fue una niña de cabello negro y ojos rojos.  
-¿Usted?,¿A caso me veo tan viejo?- dijo exagerando la ofensa.  
-Pues tiene el cabello blanco- dijo la niña a lado con pequeñas escamas como antifaz.   
Peter entre cerró los ojos.  
Una voz se escucho a lo lejos -niños que les he dicho de abrirle la puerta a desconocidos- Peter sonrió ante la voz.  
-No soy un desconocido.  
Ororo con el cabello negro largo anudado a una trenza. Dejó las cobijas que tenía en sus brazos y abre la puerta.   
-Peter- le abraza- ¿cómo estas?  
-pues mas o menos.- ya recuperando el aliento.  
A lo lejos llegaban David, con los demás de los X-men.  
.  
Entraron a la casa bueno refugio o un hogar con camas en todas partes. Niños y adolescentes, la mayor ahí era Ororo con 30 años.   
-Muchos de estos chicos, son hijos de mutantes que han desaparecido, de una u otra manera han llegado aquí, de hecho los únicos mutantes que han nacido son los hijos de otros mutantes.  
Eso lo sabían muy bien todos los ahí presentes. Peter había escuchado millones de veces la tesis de Charles en la que promulgaba que los mutantes eran la cadena de la evolución, ¿Qué carajos había ocurrido?, incluso Peter y Logan habían estado arriba de esa cadena al ser de los pocos hombres en procrear ya que el humano debía ser bisexual por naturaleza.   
-¿No han tenido problemas?- fue David quien comentó.  
-No, de hecho este poblado es muy tranquilo.   
Una niña de cinco años se había puesto de la nada en el regazo de Ororo, siendo arrullada por sus caricias, en todo ese momento Peter y Logan explicaban el motivo de su llegada.   
Por miedo a ser descubiertos, a excepción del profesor que se le hablaba mas frecuentemente, solo se hablaban en caso de cambiar de domicilio, los teléfonos podrían estar intervenidos, no era conveniente darles razones para buscarles.   
Después de la muerte de los azules, en una misión que mató a muchos mutantes casi al grado de considerarse terrorismo optaron por separse y ayudar debajo del agua cuando se necesitará.   
Peter había ayudado a muchos mutantes pasar a Canada en temporadas de frio. Warren a su manera ademas de alcohol casi todo su dinero se iba a los refugios de Seatle, Jean y Scott que fuerón quienes se quedarón con la formula de Hank para suprimir el suero y que algunos mutantes pudierán pasar el examen y conseguir un empleo decente.   
Ororo había sabido algo de la existencia de las mellizas, no obstante ignoraba el desenlace; se impresionó de la resistencia de Peter. Sin querer había dejado de mirar con benevolencia a Peter para ver a Logan con reproche.  
Logan conocía esos ojos, sabía que Ororo era quien consolaba a Peter tras una discusión y era en aquel entonces que Ororo pensaba que Peter era mucho hombre para Logan.  
Una vez la niña se durmió en sus brazos Ororo externó - Disculpenme, pero estos niños me necesitan mucho, no puedo dejarles- miró a la niña, desprendiendosela con cuidado para no despertarla- aunque si muchos de los niños que tienen ahí no tienen casa sabes que los puedes dejar en un lugar seguro.   
Peter lo sabía pero aún así era un buen pretexto para que todos se unieran- muchas gracias. Un abrazó entre blanco y negro se dio Peter había llorado muchas veces sin consuelo, esta vez se dejó que las pocas lagrimas que dentro albergaban salieran. Al separarse con un beso en las mejillas, Peter salió con los chicos quedando Logan en la puerta junto a Ororo

-Me sigo preguntando ¿porqué de todos los de la escuela tenías que ser tu?- Ororo siseo.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo todos días y le estoy eternamente agradecido por elegirme.

Tomo el antebrazo de Logan dándole una descarga eléctrica-No lo suficiente. 

De golpe Logan le dejó. Siguiendo su camino a la Van.

Ya mañana irían viaje a México, y tendrían tiempo de pensar en un plan.


	7. VII. Enfermera.

Gabriela López es una enferma eficiente, tanto que sabe mas de lo que debería saber, pero como buena mexicana actua de manera sumisa y hunde su cuello como avestruz. Pero como hemos dicho es mexicana y es enfermera sobre todo aquello ultimo por lo que ve primero por los demás antes que ella misma. 

Segunda hija de tres, sus padres se la pasaban en la maquila trabando para que los niños tuvieran una buena educación y no fueran unos mediocres. A los 23 que fue cuando salió de la carrera, a los 25 se casó un medico del hospital que trabajaba. Le dejó dos años después al saber que era estéril, dejó el hospital y comenzó a cuidar ancianos de manera particular. Fue ahí donde le propusieron un trabajo mejor.

Sabía que existían y había oído decir que algunos de sus compañeros de preparatoria lo eran. Pero igual que los gays por miedo a ser descubiertos, había una especie de filtro social para ellos no solo eran los policías, era la gente, la familia. Muchas acababan trabajando en carteles o peor en le mundo enfermo de la prostitución. Le pagaban 7.50 dolares la hora, lo cual para un mexicano es mucho, solo era cuidar niños "mutantes". Qué su salud fuera una linea entre lo sano y lo enfermo.

Los números como los americanos solían decirle a los niños eran una mezcla de varios orígenes. Parte de los niños que estaban en aquel edificio eran niños robados de sus cunas como la pequeña Molly o las mellizas; otros niños los sacaban mas tarde como los Strucker. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fueron los niños que habían nacido en aquel hospital Jona, Gideon, Rebeca, Delaila,Ricktor y el mas pequeño de todos Kurt ellos habían nacido ahí. Y le había hecho de madre y se había encargado de ponerles nombres parecidos a los de sus padres genéticos para que no olvidarán de donde venían.

Con los años trabajando ahí se enteró de un montón de cosas en especial sobre el maíz, ella agradecía comer cosas del huerto de su prima Rosa.

Muchas veces le habían pedido hacer horas extras en otros edificios, viendo lo que hacía la comida, los mutantes tenían ataques algunos parecidos al asma y otros a las convulsiones. Mucha de comida moderna, mataba, si eso les hacía a ellos ¿qué le podía hacer a uno?

¿Y con qué necesidad?

Miedo así de simple, lo había visto antes en las huelgas que se hacían en el Zócalo, algo que un poco de mandado no callaba. Si los políticos tenían miedo a un motón de mexicanos revoltosos ¿Qué se podía esperar de aquellos que nacieron con poder desde cuna?

Miedo a ser ellos los diferentes, a ser minoría. Cómo el miedo a las mujeres independientes, el miedo a los homosexuales, el miedo a que los jóvenes tomen el poder, el miedo de que una persona sin brazos o sin piernas sea mas capaz que la mayoría. Es mas fácil apendejarlos con conflictos banales como la ropa del día siguiente, la película de moda o lo que hacía el cantante en turno. 

La guerra contra los mutantes se dice comenzó hace 13 años, cuando se dio supuesto ataque terrorista en Nueva York. Desde aquel entonces las leyes antí mutantes se hicieron mas fuertes, por el miedo, muchos humanos aceptaron que era bien maltratarles y ser tratados como basura, de estos últimos cinco años han sido contados los casos de nacimientos mutantes, unos dicen que es porque se esconden, no obstante Gabriela sabe la verdad.

Una cosa era erradicarlos y otra muy diferente usarlos en su contra o peor en contra de la humanidad misma. Vio como se les drogaba a los mutantes mas adultos, hacerlos adictos y poder ser usados como armas, sus pequeños todavía eran demasiado pequeños para aquello, se les entrenaba solamente, desarrollar su mutación. 

Al saber a profundidad las mutaciones de cada uno de sus niños se puso manos a la obra, por ello compro por 20 pesos aquel radio de coca-cola y se lo prestaba a Jean de tanto en tanto. Por eso no era la única que estaba en desacuerdo, en ello algunos de sus compañeros estaban listos cuando los padres de Jean y Laura llegarán.

-Señorita López se le solicita en la oficina, Señorita López se le solicita en la oficina.   
Eso le dio mala espina, tendiendo las camas de las niñas puso su celular y el pequeño radio debajo de la cama de Jean. 

-Señorita López, ¿Ha visto comportamientos extraños en los números?

-No, señor nada yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo.

-Ultimamente se le ha visto muy cerca de numero 11 y X-23.

-¿Jean y Laura señor?- un golpe en la mesa le hizo estremecer.

-11 y X-23, se encariña muy fácil con aquellas bestias que muy bien podrían matarle si tiene la guardia baja. 

-Son unas niñas, señor.

-Las serpientes bebes son mas peligrosas que sus padres, por el simple hecho de no controlar el veneno que inyectan- Esto estremeció a la enfermera -Se que todos estos años ha trabajado con eficiencia, pero por favor recuerde cual es su lugar en esta empresa. 

-Si señor no se preocupe, cualquier cosa que haya hecho mal pido disculpas. 

-No se disculpe, usted no necesita eso.

-¿Ya me puedo retirar?

-si, necesito que valla al cuarto 31 y ponga a X-23 en confinamiento.

-De acuerdo.

.

No era sino Laura, no tenía ninguna herida, pero su camisa blanca y pantalón azul estaban cubierto de sangre coagulada  
-Santo Cristo redentor.   
Se mojó su bata de sangre y le abrazo -¿Y Jean?- casi. en un susurro. La pobrecita aún pensaba en su hermana antes que en ella misma, Qué serpientes ni que nada Laura era una niña.  
-Ella esta bien, tu no te preocupes.  
En eso con una sonrisa se desmayo.   
No merecía ninguno de esos niños nada de esto, ni un ser vivo merece lo que les estaba ocurriendo y rezaba a aquel Dios que todo lo ve por justicia.


	8. VIII. Oasis y...

Todo el tiempo para llegar a la frontera y de la frontera a la capital se la pasaron ideando el plan, fueron los tres días mas intensos de toda su vida, tres días en los que Logan tubo que pegarse a Peter en su pecho para poder Dormir, tan lejos y tan cerca. Con él temor de que algo le podría ocurrir a sus niñas, el peliplateado era un manojo de nervios. 

Aprovechando los espacios libres para poder usar un poco sus mutaciones y durar el mayor tiempo posible con ellas. Era cansado que su naturaleza los estuviera matando. Logan le pedía a Peter que descansará un poco pero a él nada le importaba mientras estuviera bien el día del rescate. Se sentía horrible como sus pulmones no podían con la fuerza y terminaba jadeando en el suelo. Incluso Warren de a poco sufría el abrir las alas y volar, con el sol y el poco uso hacía que las plumas se calleran, Scott tenía cierto límite para usar su mutación de a poco los ojos le hervían y se mareaba. Con David y Jean les sangraba la nariz. No importaba era cosa de una vez y después podrían volver a sus vidas normales ¿No?

Por otro lado, Jean Howlett en la noche gracias al pequeño radio que le había dejado Gabriela en su cama podía verles, lamentablemente estaba muy pequeño para poderse comunicar y veía a su progenitor ansioso por ver a sus niñas y en la noche aunque Jean no podía hablarles ella escuchaba todo lo que Peter decía de ellas y se lo compartía a Laura la cual con sus ojos de cachorro se le iluminaba el rostro, Logan también hablaba el no era de muchas palabras por lo que cuando lo hacía decía lo mucho que le gustaría tenerlas entre sus brazos. Al saber él día Jean le había pedido a Gabriela que aquel día no fuera a trabajar que se iban a poner las cosas peligrosas. 

El día esperado ocurrió algo que Laura y Jean no tenía previsto. Les habían separado nuevamente sabían que Laura no quería separarse de Jean y como era costumbre habían llevado a Laura con Alexander Pierce y a Jean al salón con los radares esta vez le pidieron a un político de Rusia, ella aceptó gustosa.

.

-Manos a la obra- Peter que había tomado la nuca de Jean Grey para que no tuviera el latigazo llegando al cuarto de cámaras, ahí Grey uso su mutación para dormir a los guardias. Localizando a los niños, Peter pudo ver a sus pequeñas niñas, a Jean en un cuarto con un par de personas y a Laura dormida en una camilla con un doctor;No necesitaba un análisis par saberlo eran ellas y punto, Si se hubiera quedado mas tiempo vería la tortura a la que Laura estaba acostumbrada. Posteriormente en la parte de atrás los cuatro restantes se colaban, agradecieron no encontrarse a ningún guardia. A una de las cámaras Warren les dio la seña para regresar. Diciendoles la ubicación gracias a Jean se formaron los equipos Warren y Scott irían por los niños a sus cubículos. Grey y Peter irán por Jean, Logan y David por Laura, Era curioso que en el cuarto donde estaban sus hijas estuviere repleto de personas armadas.

.

Warren y Scott que habían optado por usar algunos trajes de enfermeros habían desactivado los cuartos de lo niños, solo fueron un par de enemigos, nada fuera de lo normal. En eso una chica rubia se acercó:

-¿Ustedes son los amigos de Laura y Jean?- a lo que Warren respondió.

-Si, ¿tu eres?- Contestó el rubio de rizos, mientras se cercioraba cuarto por cuarto al momento que Scott le cubría que fueran los 26 niños

-Lauren Strucker.

-¿Son mutantes?

-Si.

-¿Porqué nunca se rebelaron?

-Tratamos, pero- caspeo un poco- Nos da sueño.

\- ¿Sueño?- Esto consterno mucho al mutante alado.  
La conversación fue interrumpida por el hermano de la rubia- No encuentro a Kurt.  
"Kurt" pensó Warren, "de seguro era una coincidencia".

-Preguntale a Jona duermen en el mismo cubículo.

Andy se acercó a un chico de tez morena y rápidamente regreso- Dice Jona que esta debajo de su cama. 

Regresando por los cubículos de en medio. Warren abrió los ojos grandes al ver una pequeña colita azul al ras del suelo. El rubio se rasgo la nuca "no puede ser cierto"

-Hey- La cola se erizó y de un !bamf¡ apareció fuera del cuarto. 

-¡Kurt!- Lauren grito- nos tenías preocupados.

-Perdón- quedito se expreso la cosita azul, cuando de la nada cae al suelo, logra ser salvado del suelo por él rubio.

-Te lo dije, nos da sueño.

Con ello con toda la cautela posible se dirigieron a la salida.   
Warren pudo apreciar mejor las expresiones del niño en sus brazos, era la copia en miniatura de Kurt

"Qué raro se supone que la explosión había acabado con todo ¿En que momento tomaron el ADN de Kurt?"

-¿Warren?- Scott le detuvo- No hay guardias.  
En efecto los pasillos reinaba el silencio.

-Qué bien porque nosotros somos dos y ellos cuatro- viendo el otro grupo de niños- apuremonos.

.

David, había ayudado lo mas que podía la sangre ya chorreaba su barbilla, la anemia se haría presente de a poco, por lo que a escasos metros jadeando:

-Ya no puedo mas, todos tuyos.

Agradecía que Peter no se encontrara ahí, vería los cuerpos, en ese momento solo quería abrazar a sus pequeñas y poder grabar su aroma, el color de sus ojos, el tono de voz.

Todo lo que había perdido con ello también la sonrisa y cordura de Peter. La masacre comenzó...  
.

Si sus ojos pudieran manifestar sus emociones estarían echando fuego, Pierce había decidido cortarle los ligamentos de las muñecas y ver como se regeneraban al instante. Laura becerreaba, la mordaza no le dejaba expresar mas.

-¿Sabes porque a ti no te da sueño?- Pierce espero como si esperara respuesta- esto se debe a tu alimentación X-23- a Laura le hervía la sangre que el Doctor se refiriera a ella de esa manera- Yo me encargue de ella, por supuesto. Eres mi maquina de placer- le cortó los tendones, Laura entrecierra los ojos ante la sensación, mientras relamía sus labios- tu estúpido padre mató al mio- con el bisturí comenzaba a cortar la camisa blanca sin importar si con ello se llevaba un poco de piel- El día que cumplas quince serás mi títere, le pediré a once (forma en la que se referían a la hermana) que será la títere del Dr Brenner para que encuentre a tus queridos padres y tu- presionando el bisturí en el estomago- tu serás su verdugo. 

No era la primera vez que Laura escuchaba aquello, bueno quizá lo de la alimentación, creía que por odio de Pierce su comida era mas sencilla e insípida; mas no se quejaba por su hermana podía tomar veneno si se lo pidiera.

Rezaba por la virgen como la enfermera le había enseñado que todo aquello acabara, cerró los ojos por el dolor.   
El Sonido de unos gritos interrumpieron aquello; esto alarmó a Pierce quien a pasó lento se aceró a la puerta metálica el impulso de una puerta lo lanzó al suelo. 

Pierce se perdió ante los ojos furiosos del padre de la pequeña bestia. Se olvido de su discurso como lo siguiente que le iba hacer a Laura. Era un cobarde con aires de grandeza. Con la mando temblorosa se defendía con el bisturí .

Logan al verle tan indefenso lo dejó pasar y acercandose a su nenita le desató brazos, piernas y boca. Laura reconoció las garras y después su rostro ese era su padre aquel hombre imponente y sin pensarlo Sacó sus garras y en pose de guerrera se acercó a Pierce:

-¿Qué decías?

-X-23 por favor- Vió el miedo por Primera vez.  
Logan no tenía palabras, ella era como él, tenía el aspecto de Peter pero su rostro sombrío era igual al suyo, fue cosa de segundos para entender que fue la persona que mas daño le hizo a Laura, le dejó ser.

\- Puedes hacerme lo que sea- le había cortado el brazo con el bisturí, con ello trato de detener la hemorragia con la otra mano- lo que sea- cortó la otra extremidad- lo que sea- cortó los pies, con el ultimo aliento de él expresó- Pero no digas ni su nombre, ella es lo mas valioso que tengo.

El cuerpo del Dr Pierce ya no gritaba, ni se defendía, mucho menos se movía, pero eso a Laura no le impidió cortar hasta que las vísceras quedarán fuera, los huesos haya sido cortados y su rostro fuera irreconocible; finalmente le escupió a esa figura que alguna vez se llamó Dr. Alexander Pierce.

Una vez saciada su ira por primera vez Laura se dio permiso de llorar y ser débil, las piernas le fallaron pero un abrazo cálido le sostuvo giro la nena colgándose en el cuello de su padre, le vio el rostro la nariz afilada, los ojos penetrantes de ternura y una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos. Sus manitas mancharon las mejillas rasposas de Logan

\- ¡Papa!- 

Papa no se quedaba atrás sus cicatrices tardaban en sanar por lo que manchaba la espalda de la niña con su sangre y la de sus enemigos. No debió comprobar el limite de su mutación...

Se sentía tan bien.

-Aquí estaré siempre- dijo Papa cuanto tomo la nuca de su hija para acomodarla en el pecho.


	9. XIX. ...espejismo.

-¿Tiene que ser en la pecera? no me gusta que este tan oscuro.  
\- Perdón lo que buscamos va mas allá de este plano, así que entra o no dejaremos que veas a tu hermana- el Doctor Brenner de forma demandante.  
Jean suspiro no podía cantar victoria hasta no ver a sus padres y mostrarse de manera ostil en ese momento podría estropear todo- Bien.  
.

Jean Grey y Peter se encontraban caminando les extrañana no haberse encontrado a ningún guardia:

-Es extraño ¿No te parece?

-De hecho- agrego Jean- Sigo preguntandome porque Logan te eligió a tí.

Eso hizo que Peter entrecerrara los ojos- ¿En qué momento de la vida me volví en frío y calculador y tu la persona con comentarios fuera de lugar?

-No lo se-levanto los hombros- en la escuela tenía celos de lo despreocupado que eras, creo que lo aprendí de tí, ¿Y tú?.

-Creo que al momento de ser progenitor de dos niñas.

-¿Y porqué Logan y tu no...?- No fue capaz de formular la pregunta la respuesta estaba ahí- ¿Seras capaz de haber dejado en abstinencia a Logan?- Se asomo en una esquina para comprobar si había guardias, vacío- Es un desperdicio.

-¡Hey!, no iba a sustituir a mis hijas, jamas.

En eso miro con fingido enojo Jean a Peter- ¿Y qué culpa tenía Logan en todo esto? que egoísta.

-No puedes decir nada tu ya tienes a Scott- Siguieron el camino en guardia.

-Tu sabes que lo mio con Scott no es amor, no creo que otra persona hubiera comprendido nuestra obsesión. 

En lo que Jean iba a parar en otra esquina pudieron apreciar todos los guardias- Mi turno.

-Peter, no.

-Eran muchos guardias, tantos que no podía verse el otro lado del pasillo, de todas maneras uno a uno los atacó Peter, quería ver a sus niñas a su quería Laura y a su querida Jean.

Cuando hubo acabado con todos dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta donde seguramente se encontraba su niña.

Abrió, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos era un cuarto bastante grande, con varios científicos y sobre todo mas militares, por la adrenalina y la ansiedad de ver a su hija no contemplo que su cuerpo dentro de poco no daría a mas.

Los científicos al verle se asustaron sobre todo Brenner.   
-¡Plan de contingencia Hawkins,ahora! - nocando uno de los botones de incendio, ahora todos los soldados sabían que los mutantes estaban ahí.

-¡Jean! ¡Jean!- Peter comenzaba a retornar su pánico, sus hijas, sus hijas.

.  
La pequeña Jean seguía localizando a el dichoso Ruso, seguía sin encontrarlo y su cuerpo no daba para más, el cansancio le estaba matando  
"Jean" 

"Esa voz" pensó Jean con alegría. En aquel cuarto oscuro puro apreciar a su padre gritandole, saliendo del trance estando nuevamente en la pecera con el casco de buzo encima comenzó a patear- ¡Papá!- ella nunca había sufrido de claustrofobia pero aquel día en particular no deseaba salir de la pecera deseaba salir de todo aquello: Desayunar con sus papás, tener un perro, jugar con su hermana, cosas simples. Siempre que su hermana y ella eran separadas tenía una sensación de furia inexplicable, a veces creía que su hermana le mentía cuando le decía que el profesor Pierce solo hacía un chequeo de rutina cuando ella se veía. A veces cuando ella llegaba de localizar personas y estaba su hermana dormida esta al acomodarse en su lugar habitual esta casi le atacaba, algo le hicieron pero no podía hacer mucho si su hermana no hablaba.

.

El Doctor Brenner escucho el ruido de la pecera- Tenemos que evacuar, interrumpan la ubicación ahora.

Peter trató de acercarse a su hija, poco después apareció Jean Grey usando telequinesis, acabando con todos militares.   
Peter se ocultó en una columna ya que no localizaba a su hija. Hasta que vio al doctor Brenner sacarle del estanque de un brazo.  
.

Era un alivio ver que la pecera se había de arriba como una luz esperaba encontrase a su Papá y decepcionarse al encontrar al Doctor Brenner al mismo tiempo le quitaba el casco - Hora de irnos once.

-No quiero-la niña forcejeaba. 

-No es una pregunta- de espaldas la cargó con ayuda de otros científicos.

-Jean- Reía al verle, como antes cuando y como arte de magia la canción "el tiempo en la botella" viendose como un chiquillo inexperto, por Jean lo podía todo ignorando sus pulmones por sofocar- Jean.

Golpeando a los cientificos en especial aquél que tenía pegado a su Jean lanzandole lejos acabando de la mejor manera abrazando a su hija.

.  
-Algo no esta bien- A diferencia de Jean, Laura era mas perspicaz con el peligro viviendolo tanto tiempo sentía que su hermana le había pasado algo- Algo le pasa a Jean, lo sé.   
Con el aroma, instinto y corazonadas se fue rumbo a su hermana. 

-¿Todo bien?- David fuera de la habitación al ver a la niña salir. Logan reía como hace mucho no lo hacía, su hija era mas parecida a él de lo que Logan podía recordar, el también tenía una especie de sexto sentido cuando a Peter le ocurría algo en las misiones y recordaba que él amor entre él peliplateado y él fue mas una relación de escuchar y hablar que de sexo, palabras bonitas y amor eterno.

-Todo bien, ve con Warren y Scott de seguro necesitarán un psíquico, nosotros nos encargamos.   
-Claro- eso ultimo no lo escucho Logan estaba tras los pasos de su hija.  
.

La respiración profunda de Peter estaba presente en los timpanos de Jean- Papa- fue un susurró suave seguido del desplome de pelíplateado- !Papá¡

-No te preocupes, dame un respiro, esto acab...  
fueron mas rápidas sus palabras, de la misma manera su hija caía. Solo pudo apreciar al Dr. Brenner con una pistola de tranquilizantes.

-Listo- trataba de poner el otro cartucho rojo en la pistola.

Jean Grey estaba con una rodilla en el suelo y cabizbaja, Peter con la poca fuerza se acercaba. Por el poder de Jean su manos temblaban ante el acto y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya tenía a Peter frente suyo.

-No conseguirá su cometido- sonrió Peter- una sonrisa mas grande se posicionó en la boca del doctor.

-Ya lo hice- ladeando su cabeza.

Peter pudo ver a su niña dormida siendo llevada por una persona desconocida para él ¿En que momento esa persona estaba aquí?- Desapareció junto a su hija.

¿Mutantes? esas personas estaban usando mutantes.   
Dentro de poco una fuerza golpeo a la cansada Jean Grey, el ya no pudo ver nada pues sus pulmones le cobraban factura terminando con un ataque parecido al asma.   
.

El mutante desconocido sentía haberse librado de aquello al salir de la habitación y aliviado por no poder ser visto unas garras le cortan el cuello.

-Deja a mi hermana en paz.  
Mas militares de quien sabe donde le apuntaban con sus rifles, como un lobo protegiendo a su manera comenzó los ataques, de a poco se de reunió Logan. De esa manera Hija y Padre se unieron a la batalla.   
.

-Ya solo faltan, la familia Howlett y Jean- Era Warren con el pequeño kurt aun en sus brazos con amenazas de despertar

-Esperemos que todo salga bien- Scott viendo a David llegar.

.

Lo que ganaba el velocista con su mutación lo perdía en recuperarse entre jadeo y jadeo, una vez que estaba tranquilo pudo enfocar un arma metálica - Debiste tomartelo enserio- muy diferente a la que el doctor Brenner traía por primera vez -eres duro de roer- disparando al femur del velocista, desde Apocalipsis no se había roto la pierna, desde Apocalipsis no había sentido lo que era el miedo, ese no era un humano era un demonio.

.  
Ya la llevaban de ganar

!POW¡

Una bala atravezo el corazón de Laura y posteriormente el estomago ya herido de Logan. Esto los hizó desmayar.  
-Jean- decía bajito Laura veía como la arrastraban.   
.

No mas de 15 minutos Laura estaba como nueva, ya no habían tantos soldados en el piso, pero lo que mas le llamó su antención era el olor a fuego. Viendo a su padre desmayado, le trató de levantar.

"Hay alguien ahí"

-¿Quién eres?

"Soy amiga de tus padres abre la puerta"  
de inmediato vió la chica peliroja, con abundante humo. 

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Jean Grey, si tu me ayudas yo te ayudo.


End file.
